A Little Thing Called Destiny
by Sylver Shadows
Summary: When Max leaves the flock for unknown reasons, it is up to Fang to find her. This gets messy when it leads them to an island inhabited by strange creatures. It then sends them into a mysterious encounter with an underground orginization.
1. The Fallen Angels

I do not own maximum ride and I'm glad about it.

* * *

A Little Thing Called Destiny

Chapter 1: The Fallen Angels

I ran for miles just to get away, I couldn't take it any more, I had to get away. I have three words for you. Screw the world. Screw all the bullshit it throws you. Screw all of those who act like they actually care. Screw all of those who cause pain to the weak. Screw all of the people who manipulate people for their own personal gain. And most importantly screw the rest of the flock.

(Fang Pov)

"Don't you dare try and find me Fang," Nudge read with a tear in her eye voice almost inaudible at the word 'Fang.'

"Come on guys pack your things," I said taking on my new role as leader.

"Why," Iggy asked ", If she doesn't want to be found, why try and find her."

"I'm not letting her bail on us without speaking to us in person," I said ", Nudge read the letter over and tell me where she planned to go again."

"It doesn't say, here let me read it over again," Nudge said.

_Dear fang and the flock,_

_I'm sorry for leaving without telling you or without a reason, but knowing I did this for your own good is reason enough. Fang please keep watch over the flock and your in charge, no angel you would not make a better leader. Iggy and Gazzy make sure you keep the bomb making to a minimum but if you do make one I hope it's for a good purpose. Nudge I want you to go up to my room I left some clothes you might really like. And angel please do not use your 'powers' on the flock, they have enough to deal with right now. One last thing, don't you dare try and find me Fang._

_Love and Hope,_

_Maximum Ride_

Nudge, Angel, and even Gazzy broke out in tears, again. I've never been able to cry and I believe that is a good thing because, as Max would say, someone must be strong. I walked up stairs and couldn't believe it had come to this. I grabbed my backpack and gave directions to the others as to what to bring. I on the other hand had my own agenda. Besides finding Max strange things have been attacking me lately, stranger than usual. I won't go into detail but simply put I have a small storage of weapons now that I have 'obtained' *coughstolencough*. I never thought to tell anybody, I'm not like that. So I went around the room and gathered the weapons that consisted of knives, a single sword, and few small fire arms. I put some clothes on top of that and add in a few things extra we would need.

By three AM the next morning we were ready to go the only issue being as Iggy so gladly pointed out ",We don't even know where to go."

"I'm thinking. What is the number one place Max would go if, well, you get the idea," I said.

"The number one place is Dr. M's house and we're already here," Nudge said.

"I think that would be the only place she would go," Angel said.

"I disagree, I've gotten to know her better and I think I know," I said.

We all took off with me leading the flock. I had a very good idea where she would go. Nobody else in the flock actually knew this but we had found a small uncharted island in the 'Ring of fire' as they call it. I believe that is where she went, although I've never actually seen the island. I've only heard her talk about it, which doesn't help much except that I made sure to make a map.

The flying took forever but we reach the small chain of islands and discovered it was actually a good five or six islands that are covered with trees. It looked like an undiscovered civilization out here. We landed on a beach in one of the middle islands and looked up and down.

"I think we may need to separate," I said as I stared to open my backpack ", Angel, Gazzy and Nudge will go one way and Iggy and I the other. We'll stay in touch through telepathy."  
I grabbed two machetes out of my stash of weapons ", Don't ask why or where, just use."

"What," Iggy asked.

"Machetes," Gazzy said in awe.

We started heading off in two different directions but I had this subconscious feeling that something strange was going to happen. I discovered the machete was useless because a path was already there. It wasn't paved or anything but it seemed recent. Even stranger is the fact that I saw tire marks. We walked a bit until we got attack by an animal. I'd tell you what animal if I could even describe it, but it wasn't anything I had ever seen before. The best way to describe it is an over sized ferret with two saber tooth tiger teeth and claws larger than normal. Oh one other strange thing is who told me to duck.

"Fang duck over sized ferret," Yelled Iggy, the blind guy. I wasn't going to say I wasn't happy but that was just strange. As the Ferres, I don't know the name just came to me, tried to attack me again I spun under it and made contact with my blade. The thing stopped moving and I looked around to see five or six more of the little buggers.

"Iggy can you like see now," I asked as we stood back to back.

"No but it's like I see shapes in the blackness, and they are colored. Like you are white but the creatures are red and they have a definite outline," He said.

"Okay well here take a sword," I said as I handed him a sword taking out two small daggers.

"Come 'ere you f****rs," I said as three lunged at me. I spun underneath one and got slashed by the other two before I could do anything. I was back up even though I felt blood seeping through the scars in my skin. I tried to go on the offensive and lunged at one of the little beasts but it was too fast and jumped out of the way. I than felt a sharp pain in my left arm than the arm went limp and the dagger fell. I officially had no control of my left arm and I realized why, one of the Ferres had gotten its teeth into my arm. I continued to defend myself until Iggy finished off his creatures and helped me.

"Thanks I said," I said and sat down ", I'm really dizzy."

The rest of the flock swooped in, and I realized they must've heard our thoughts about fighting. I looked around seeing a lot of orange blood, must've been the Ferres, and to accompany it was a decent amount of my blood.

"Fang, we'll figure something out," said Nudge franticly. Than in that exact moment the bushes rustled and we all got ready for another animal attack but what came out startled us. It was another human, female and around the age of thirty. She was wearing something you would wear on a tropical island. She saw me and motioned for us to follow her. I didn't have time to tell them 'no' because just than I fainted.

I woke up in a small room but the scent smelled like, well, a tropical island. It didn't go together, the look of a hospital but the fell of the tropical jungle, minus the humid air.

"So you're finally up," Iggy said from across the room, which wasn't far. I sat up slowly and examined my bandages and came to the conclusion that I looked like shit.

"A few things have happened in the three days you were sleeping. One thing is we discovered this island isn't so 'deserted' in fact they have places like this on two of the other two islands too. This place is run by an underground organization started by," Iggy said as someone came in and interrupted him.

"Yours truly," said a girl who I recognized immediately. It was the girl we had freed from the institute back in New York ", well kinda anyway. I only helped form it, really the original founder was Echo. He is like us with the whole wings thing but he has a few other abilities. I'm not at liberty to discuss them but let's just say you don't want to get on his bad side, which is really really easy to do."

"Anyway, we discovered this chain of islands and the rare creatures here too. We're worried they may have been created by the school. The organization's name is Fallen Angels, but the leaders and yours truly are known as Archangels. Echo is generally called 'The Phoenix,'" she continued saying.

"And 'The Phoenix' wants to see us correct," Iggy said.

"Yes but only you two he has already talked with the other three," She said.

"Talked?" I questioned as I threw on the new shirt for me which now that I realized it everybody was wearing the same shirt in different colors. It was a short sleeve shirt with a white hawk on it. Mine was a dark deep purple.

"Okay questioned," she said as she got all steely and I and Iggy moved for the windows. We were stopped by two large men around the age of twenty five that came out of nowhere. We were then forcibly escorted to a large conference room and in one chair across the way was Echo who couldn't be older than nineteen. A nineteen year old was in charge of this entire organization. I felt something go past my face and I felt a small cut form in my cheek and I realized he had drawn a knife like object and thrown it with perfect precision fast than the speed of sound.

"They call me 'Echo' for a reason you know. Oh and you don't have to call me 'The Phoenix' I believe us to all be friends here," Echo said as he dismissed the guards. I realized he didn't even need them.

"I know why you're here," he said ", I can in fact tell you what you are thinking right now. I'm not a mind reader, no, I've just seen billions of faces and I can read them all."

"You Iggy, I know that your true desire lies in gaining the love of someone else. I believe it is someone who has never really taken a second look at you, they always thought of you as a friend. Angel's true desire was to be able to be like the rest of you without here abilities. Gazzy wanted Angel to be happy and to not be looked down on. Nudge always wonders what it would be like to be human. Fang you're here for Max and max only, but I can tell your hearts true desire. Oh yes I know exactly what you want and I can give it to you."

"Two words Echo: Screw and You," I said not really that afraid. Echo than proceed to cross the room in seconds and pushed both of us up against a wall by our necks. He gave a very evil grin that told me this guy had absolutely no heart.

"I'm going to help you, plain and simple. Why you may ask and my answer would be that I owe you two a lot even if you don't know it. For one I'm going to let you live and I'm also going to provide you with information about the creatures on this island but finding max is not something I'm going to help with. I know somebody who is just perfect for the job though," he said as he dropped us and let our a whistle. In seconds another two people came in and stood army still with a salute.

"At ease," Echo said and the three of them broke out in laughter like three old friends.

"Hey Fang my names Ryan King but everybody just calls me 'Tech' because that's what I'm good with," said the older of the two, he looked to be about eighteen and had very blonde hair.

"I'm Zypher but everybody just calls me Zync (AN: sounds like sync)," the younger one said with a two finger salute ", I'm known for my abilities. They are very unique in the fact that…"

He stopped talking and decided to show us. He flicked his wrists and two small daggers appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm a master of knives, daggers, and swords," He said as I realized he looked to be about seventeen years old and had long black hair.

"They are my best soldiers and friends. They know ways to kill somebody than you can count on five thousand hands. Ryan can transform into a wolf, like full wolf not one of those stupid erasers. Zync has a knack for teleportation, he can do it rapid fire and make it look like he's walking on air," Echo said ", Know let's talk about why Max is here."

* * *

**Hey people, please review. Constructive criticism is accepted, I'll be willing to have someone say its crap too but whatever.**

**Just live your life**


	2. An Echo of an Angel

**Hello people, sorry about not getting this up sooner. **

**I do not own max ride and nor do I wish I do. **

* * *

A little thing called destiny

Chapter Two: The Echo of an Angel

"I don't know why she's here," I said and Echo slapped his hand into his palm.

"Hand me the note I know you got. Oh and Zync go find Vertigo and Alyssa," Echo said. I handed him the note and he looked it over as two more people came in, one girl and one boy that looked to be brother and sister. They were both about fifteen.

"Alyssa look this over, Vertigo help me question Fang," Echo said ", Vertigo is a master of the mind but only when somebody truly shows what's going on inside their head. He actually has unlocked enough of his brain that he can transmit thoughts short distances. He can't read minds and unfortunately he's mute."

Vertigo gave me a nod towards a chair and I sat down.

"Now Fang do you remember the last sentence Max spoke to you?" Echo asked.

"Yes she said ', I'll see you tomorrow Fang," I said as Echo paused and nodded his head obviously listening to Vertigo.

"What was Max doing with you the night before she left," Echo asked.

"We were out for a late night flight," I said.  
"Has Max talked to anyone outside the flock lately," Echo asked.

"No one besides Ella, Dr. M, and Jeb," I said and Echo stopped and looked like he was restraining himself from murdering all of us.

"I freaking knew it," said Echo ", She didn't leave out of her own will. I just got information that Angel broke out and was headed to an island not far from here. The island is one in this chain that is rumored to have a base for Itex or the school on it. Angel apparently had overheard Max's thoughts and they changed drastically one day. Suddenly Max began thinking about all of the flock's deaths and had strange thoughts. I think that there is a puppeteer controlling Max's thoughts and actions."

"How does that relate to Angel," I asked.

"She heard Max's thoughts, her real thoughts and there was one word that she was thinking. Well more of a phrase that scared Angel," Echo said than paused contemplating if to say it or not ", She was thinking ', I must kill Fang.'"

"What!" I yelled as I stood up ", We have to go get her."

So with that Echo and I were flying along with Zync who looked really cool as he walked on air so to speak. Ryan and Vertigo were there too but they were in their wolf forms bellow us. I saw another break in the island chain were there was water which wasn't a problem for the people below us because they ran so freaking fast.

"Okay so were all good on the plan right?" Echo asked.

"Fang and I will break in as the rest of you make a distraction, the usual," Zync said with a shrug as he sprinted along adding flips and spins. Man that would be even cooler than flying.

everything was eerily quiet and I felt there was something that they weren't telling me. I was in one of those, everybody knows something you don't and aren't telling you because it's for your own good, situations.

"Okay guys what's really going on with Max," I asked.

"Everything we've told and one more thing. I believe Max has those thoughts because of something that 'theoretically' you did. So we believe they had a clone of you as well and it did something to Max that made her hate you, but not the real you," answered Echo.

"Oh," I said ", and what exactly would she hate me for."

"Never mind I said anything, I just hope it's the second one I'm thinking," Echo said but if he was going to say more he was cut off by a shrill screech from an animal that can be best described as a flying snake, a giant flying snake.

"Break off! Fang that is a true dragon," Echo yelled as he arched leftward. So that's why it looked so familiar, it was one of those Japanese New Year like dragons. I dove downward and the dragon began to follow me. I speed through the trees trying to give the dragon a hard time but it just plowed them down or on occasion let out a spurt of acid.

"Get away from him," Yelled Zync as he teleported above the dragon and began throwing hundreds of knives into its back but it seemed unscarred. I thought I was done for, the dragon was gaining on me and I don't think anybody could help me.

Right at that moment I heard one of the strangest sounds ever, the only way to describe it is as white noise. It had no tune or sound and it defiantly didn't hurt my ears. The dragon on the other hand arched upward screeching with pain; whatever had produced that sound had saved my life.

"You owe me big time, like I said, they call me Echo for a reason," said Echo as he came up besides me.

"How do you do that," I asked.

"How did we get wings, how can Ryan and Vertigo transform into dogs, how can Zync teleport and transport weapons from one spot to another. I don't know," he said with a frozen look of pain on his face ", I'm as hurt as the dragon by that sound because I can actually hear it correctly."

"Echo you should stay back," said Zync.

"No, I've worked to long for this moment," Echo said.

"Wait what do you mean," I asked.

"I mean that, well it's hard to put in words. You hear those people who say they have callings, well I feel like I was created for this purpose. To help you get to Max and help her, and whatever she has gained, out of there. I was created not by the school or Itex but by a company called Angels. I felt that I was better than them so I originally called myself The Archangel, but I eventually restored to tactics that were very, demonic. I became a shell of my former self or an echo. That is truly where I get my name, that is why I'm here to stop people from going down the path I've traveled. I ask you this Fang, what is your purpose in life? What is your true purpose because if you say you don't have one I will kill you on the spot," Echo said.

"Echo, my goal right now is to save Max. If I cannot achive this I will gladly let you kill me but not until I try," I said looking ahead at the complex that was built into a mountain side.

"Fang I hope you truly are everything they say you are because the show has just begun. For both of us," Echo said as he headed off with everybody but Zync to make a distraction.

"Okay Fang they should have made a good distraction. Now all I need you to do is simply imagine Max as she once was, think of the true her the good in her and I can teleport us to her. That or our atoms get thrown into space, either way you may not like what happens," Zync said.

"I'm ready," I said as I closed my eyes and simply imagined Max. I opened my eyes and we were in a small room but Max wasn't there, only Angel.

"Angel? Where is Max?" I asked.

"They took her, well you took her. I realize now it was a clone but Max won't listen to me. They said they were going to perform a final test, all or nothing," Angel said.

"Here," Zync said handing Angel a knife.

"Giving a child a knife?" I questioned.

"Children are way more agile thus they are able to do things adults can't. That and in actuality her intelligence and the wings make her about twelve. I killed my first person when I was nine," he said obviously not wanting to talk about it ", Fang whatever happens when you get Max bolt. We'll be fine and we'll find you and get the flock to you."

"I understand," I said as Zync started picking the lock. I heard a small pop and Zync swore very loudly. He then proceeded to stand up bring his foot back, kick forward, and send the door flying off it's hinges. We walked out to find a Soldier squished between the door and the wall. I walked right past as if something was guiding me to Max. Some person ran up to me but Zync intercepted them, I was oblivious to anything except one door. The door that I kick so hard it went inward and flew through the wall. Inside was Max and beside her was a small boy, maybe five or six. I had a few thoughts but I needed to get out of here and lucky for me the boy had wings.

"Come on as they say 'Let's bolt,'" I said as I ran for the hole in the wall hoping Max was behind me. I was about to run through the wall but I felt something hit me in the neck.

"Sorry Fang," Max said with no emotion.

* * *

**Please Review and I will leave you with a quote**

**Keep your face to the sun and you can never see shadows – Helen Keller**

***Two finger salute***


	3. Misconceptions

**Hello peoples (just something I say).**

**I do not own Maximum Ride JP does**

* * *

Chapter 3

Misconceptions

(Fang's PoV)

The pain was unbearable, not from the bullet, but from the thought that Max had betrayed me.

"Now you understand how I felt," Max said ", Asshole (AN: sorry but it doesn't sound good any other way."

"What," I stammered out gripping my shoulder where blood was seeping through my shirt. Max crouched in front of me raised her pistol then out of nowhere came Echo.

"Get the freak off him!" He yelled as he dove from nowhere and sent them both through the hole in the wall.

"Fang! I'll get help I promise," Zync said.

"Why," asked the boy ", why must the world be this way."

The strangest part was the boy's English was perfect and he talked like somebody with years of experience.

"Just stand still," he said as he suddenly warped and appeared to be about thirteen. He came over put his hands over my wound and started to repeat one word. Hope. I suddenly felt the weight of the world ease off me but I knew the wound was still there.

"I can take the pain away but it will only work for a minute or two," he said as he stood up and gave me a two finger salute ", see ya Fang."

He walked to the edge of the hole in the wall as I pondered how he knew my name.

"Oh by the way my names Marcus," Marcus said as he fell backwards and arched upward flying away. I felt the world start to slip away and I heard voices but none of them made sense. The most common things became foreign to me, my sight betrayed me. The pain just faded away and I lost all sense of time. It felt like seconds but it could have been days or weeks.

"Now quickly get him while he's asleep," somebody whispered so softly I thought I wouldn't hear. Not only could I hear it but I could judge how far away he was and his rough shape with my eyes closed. I shot out one hand and grabbed his neck.

"Shoot him," the guy struggled out as I chocked the life out of him. I saw someone raise a military style weapon and take aim. He didn't get to pull the trigger because I moved from one spot to the next in less than a second now lifting both of these people off the ground.

"Who are you," I said.

"Fang," the guy struggled out ", it's me Ryan."

"Yeah Fang," struggled the other one ", it's just me Zync."

I dropped both of them and said ", whats up with the black and you look different."

"What year is it," asked Ryan skeptically.

"Two thousand and ten obviously," I said.

"Um Fang it's been a full year since the incident," Zync said.

I stood there dumbfounded and went over to the wall. I smashed my head against it and felt it give way and break.

"Wow," Ryan said ", they've been working."

"Who?" I asked quickly.

"I wish we knew," Zync said with a shrug ", all I know is that Echo sent us here to get you."

"Echo, where is he," I asked.

"Before we take you to him, just remember that he felt like he failed when 'they' took you," Ryan said as he walked out the hole in the wall.

"Uh guys," he said and we both came out to find that we were standing in the middle of one of those large cities with millions of people around.

"Come on we gotta bolt," yelled Zync as he took off 'sprinting.' Ryan transformed and I followed the two of them.

"So what happened to Echo," I asked.

"A lot, but most importantly is his knew power," Zync said ", here he's told us the story a million times."

_Flashback_

_(Echo's Pov)_

_As I fell to earth making sure Max couldn't unfurl her wings I knew what was coming. I knew that if I went all the way and ended this that I wouldn't be alive either._

"_We're both as good as dead so you might as well tell me what happened," I asked Max._

"_What does it matter to you, I remember you from when I was with the Angels and Fang was still with Itex. Your nickname is Archangel, you were always the special one so they sent me away. When I discovered your true connection to Fang I left the flock it's that simple," She said._

"_What the hell do you mean," I asked._

"_What you didn't know that Fang was your brother," Max said. This sent me over the edge._

"_I'm going to kill you with my own hands," I yelled as I let go and righted myself with my wings. I then arched them upward to form a small oval and started to will my essence to form in the center of it. _

"_Let the power of 'infinity' guide me," I said even though it felt like someone else was using my body. I than pointed one finger at Max as an arrow of light shot out and nailed her straight in the chest. Just left of the heart and we were close enough to the ground so she wouldn't die. _

_Flashback end_

"So Echo is my brother," I asked trying to ignore my true question.

"Yeah, but his power changed. That appeared to be a one time thing but now he can use what some call 'the dark arts.' Really he can just control a certain type of material. We nicknamed it after his old best friend, shadow. It is purple but he can only generate small amounts and it appears to be part of his body like it is him," Zync said ", It makes the wings and teleportation seem normal."

"It really does," I said ", now explain my increase in strength."

"No idea Fang," Zync said. We traveled for a few hours before we were over a small town and Zync said that this is where Echo was.

"So you've arrived I see," said Echo as we walked into a small dinner and Echo was sitting down eating. He had changed, there were a few streaks of silver in his hair and the rest of it was pitch black. He wore a sweatshirt that had an emblem of a blue phoenix on it and the rest of it was black. He was tapping his spoon to the beat of a song on the radio and signing along.

"Man you look happier than you ever have before," I said.

"Well it's good to be back home," he said ", I was taken when I was seven and never forgot this place. My parents used to take me here when I was young saying 'never forget this place' and guess what I never did."

The song ended and the DJ gave a callout for a song and Echo smiled and flipped out his phone.

"Yeah, Nick it's me Echo, please play **Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol** I've got someone who should hear that song," Echo said into the phone and the DJ announced the song and it started to play.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own  
We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel  
Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads  
I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see  
I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

"That is my absolute favorite song," Echo said ", even if the lyrics don't exactly mean what I think of them it doesn't matter. Fang the lyrics remind me of us, of our kind the ones who are tortured and ripped from their families. It feels to us like life is too much and we should just as the song says ', Would you lie with me and just forget the world.'"

"I'm not as happy as I seem but I just discovered something that made me happy," Echo said ", I found a person who is one hundred percent human and yet knows about our kind."

Echo signaled for one of the waiters to come over and he did.

"Fang met William," Echo said ", my old best friend and now head of a subliminal organization against the school, Itex, and the angels."

* * *

**Sorry about all the organizations, I promise this is the last one. Oh and just a little something I forgot to say, the Fallen Angels broke up after Echo left. **


End file.
